Revenge's Dawn
by Moonlight1234
Summary: One man wants revenge on our favorite characters except for Gibbs, Can Gibbs save his team? Can he save them with Jennifer Sheppard? Warning: Character death. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He spied on them through the binoculars. _Ha! They're safe in there, but not out here._ He continued watching NCIS's star team. He looked at his watch. It said 6:00. _Hurry up and come, so I can get my revenge._ He slid down from his tree. They thought they were safe? Wrong. He had reasons to hate every one of them. Anthony DiNozzo busted his drug ring. Timmothy McGee caught his partner from embezzling, and his dad not letting him join the Navy ship. Ziva David, he hated her for busting his terrorist act in the U.S. Embassy in Israel. But Gibbs…he liked him for making revenge easy, having them all together in one place, so his job would be easier. He watched McGee pack up and head out, shutting off his computer as he left. _I will give y'all one more night of peace and sleep. Trust me, you're gonna need it._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry! I forgot on the prologue! I do not own NCIS!

Tony's POV

He was just about to go take his medicine when his boss called him. "Yeah, Boss?" He coughed. "Tony, you okay?" Tony coughed some more. "Yeah…I'm fine." "Well, we have a dead Marine on 55th and 66th. Can you handle that?" "Yeah," he boss didn't get his answer. _Who should I get yelled at by? My boss for being late, or my doc for not taking medicine? Easy choice, my doc. _He gathered up his stuff, and wen t down to his car. He drove to the scene. "So what've we got?" "A dead petty officer, Tony." McGee said. Tony looked at the dead petty officer. "What's that in his *coughs really bad* pocket?" "DiNozzo, you coughin' on my crime scene? And why aren't you wearing gloves? Can't have you contaminating evidence!" "No, boss." _Glad I covered my mouth._ Tony took out some gloves and put them on. "Boss!" "What McGee?" "I searched the pocket like Tony suggested. And I got a card it says '_Ita fit alis cita vindicta_'." Tony thought about that for a minute. "Revenge comes swiftly on the wings of the just'." He translated. "'Tony, where'd you learn Latin?" "Well, McGeek, I learned it at boarding school." *SMACK* "DiNozzo! McGee!" *coughs a lot* "Yeah boss, shutting up." "What could that mean, Gibbs?" Ziva asked. "Maybe someone hated him, or someone's leaving us a calling card."

Kuzey's POV

As he watched from across the street, he smiled. _Smart people, even though they do not know they're being watched. How sad. I could put a bullet through them all…but no. I must keep their deaths painful and slow. I have to make them let their guard down._ "Did they find out who did it?" A man asked him. "No, I do not think so." "Hey, your accent isn't American, where are you from?" _Americans are so rude sometimes._ "It is Iranian," "Oh, so you like an immigrant or somethin'?" _Do Americans ever shut up?_ "No, I come here for a purpose, then I leave." "Oh, so what's your purpose?" _I shall stab you._ I pull out my knife and stab him in a way he will not feel it until he's dead. "I come for revenge." Then I quickly leave the American to his death. As I leave, someone screams "You have a knife in you!" Then the American falls down, dead. DiNozzo looks at me, and runs after me. _Little Tony, your lungs are too weak to chase me for long._ I dash off, and Ziva follows in suite. McGee is checking on the dead American. I keep running down four blocks, with Tony and Ziva in pursuit. Ziva is two blocks behind. I turn and throw my knife into Tony's leg. It will not go deep, but I will get away, and I will slow him down. I get in my car and drive away, leaving Tony losing blood and me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva's POV

"Tony!" That is when she saw him, pulling a knife out of his leg, coughing violently. She felt his forehead, fever. "Gosh, Tony! You came to work sick? You are stupid!" She looked at his leg, not deep. Gibbs ran over. "What happened?" "A man came here; Tony and I were in pursuit. I was to slow, and Tony paid for it." Gibbs was calling Ducky over. Ducky hurried over. "My goodness Anthony, what happened?" He wrapped a bandage around the leg, and said, "Ah, I was correct. Anthony is getting over pneumonia." "He had _pneumonia_?" Secretly, Ziva was worried. But, as she was trained in Mossad, do not let feeling get in the way of your job. She began to secure the crime scene, and McGee came over. "Nothing useful. Just getting the body, I'm gonna give the clothes to Abby when we get back to headquarters." He glanced at Tony, "Yeah, we'll take Tony too." McGee got the car, with the bodies, and Tony, then left." Ducky went over to Gibbs. "Jethro, I think someone is targeting us." "Why would that be, Ducky?" "Because this man could've killed Tony, but put him in a position where he'd be easier to kill later." Gibbs frowned. "So people in America murder someone else to kill someone else? In Israel we just kill them." _I swear whoever did this will get many months of pain_. "Well, _Ziva_, we are not in Israel. And I do not think he was American, because of his skin tone and clothing." Ziva turned away. "Hmmm…maybe we should look at old cases?" "Ziva, back to headquarters," "Why, Gibbs?" "To brief Direct or Sheppard."

Kuzey's POV

I screwed up; I should've kept my cool. Now those Americans shall be onto me, and on their guard. Maybe I should take DiNozzo now, and then the next. Yes, that's what I'll do. He swerved around and followed the car that Special Agents McGee and DiNozzo were in. He sped ahead then stopped his car sideways in front of them, leaping out at the last second. _Yes, now they are not dead, just hurt_. He went to the car. and McGee were knocked out; McGee had a very bad cut on the right side of his head. _Oops_. He opened the side door to where DiNozzo was unconscious. He took the federal agent into his car. Then went back and left the same note, and the gun. He pulled on gloves, and using McGee's phone, he called an ambulance. _Good, that will delay them while me and DiNozzo have some fun._


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs's POV

The second he got the call about the crash he swerved to go to it. "Gibbs you will kill us before we get there!" "Hang on, Ziva!" Soon they reached the crash site, and Gibbs went straight to Ducky. "Duck, what happened? Where's McGee and Tony?" "I don't know what happened, Jethro, because I was reading Killing Lincoln. A good book." "Duck, I need to know where McGee and Tony are, if you can't tell what happened." "Well, Timmothy is at Methosda, nasty head and torso wounds. Tony…that's it Jethro. We don't know where he is, he's disappeared. Likely unconscious, judging by the vans damage. And the man who rammed us didn't even stay here to help. He just kept driving." _Whenever you mess with my agents, you mess with me._ "Ziva!" "Yes, Gibbs?" "Check on McGee, then figure out exactly who this man is." "Yes, Gibbs. But I want to kill him." "_Interrogate_ him." "Interrogating to me means killing. Sometimes." "Ziva." "Alright Gibbs, I am going." She took his car and drove off. "Duck, may I see the van?" "I doubt my saying so would stop you if you wanted to, Jethro." He walked over to the back of the car, and saw Tony's gun, and the note._ Dang it! _"Duck! This just became a crime scene. _The second one today, except for much more personal!_ "Where is the badge?" He whispered to himself. _Of course, he took it, so if he kills Tony, we can identify him._ He pulled out two evidence bags and bagged and tagged the note and gun. He pulled out his phone and called Ziva. "Ziva! Get McGee on desk duty, and figure out who this man is! And why he didn't take McGee or Ducky!Now!" "Fine, Gibbs. But…Tony will be okay? Right Gibbs?" "I don't know, Ziva! Though you can help figure it out!" He hung up. _This man really wants to die or go to jail!_

Kuzey's POV

It was Tony's fifth time coughing. _Good thing I do not get pneumonia._ Of course, he bandaged up a few of Tony's wounds and given him some. Really rough rope? cutting his cheek? Oops. _I wonder if they are going to raise their guard._ Whatever, by the time he took the second one, DiNozzo would be near death, and the next one could watch him die. He just wanted those three to suffer. McGee was not really, just a head wound. Tony….well it would come soon. Ziva will get to watch them both die. _Yes, McGee shall come after DiNozzo, if I leave some 'clues'. Then, Tony and McGee shall be near death, then Ziva comes. The perfect revenge plan._ He turned into his friends' old farm. _Do not worry; I will take very good care of your farm. Just maybe not the people on it._Smiling to himself, he pulled in to where he planned to make three murders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I am sorry for spelling mistakes and such, and paragraphing but my computer sucks but I will try to fix it, okay? Enjoy, and thank you my lovely reviewers!**

McGee's POV

McGee felt like the lamest NCIS Special Agent in the world. Why? Because number one: he let the man who hurt Tony's leg get away so he could maybe help some guy. Second, he let Tony get captured. Maybe he did belong in Cyber Crimes. He refused to dwell on that. _You have to find out who did this_. The second he was released from the hospital, he went to Abby's lab to help her out. With her usual loud music gone, he knew she'd heard about Tony. When he came in she bombarded him with questions. "Is Tony okay? Is there stuff for me to analyze? McGee I'm so nervous!" He'd probably have died from her hug if Ziva hadn't come in. "Uhh…Abby? Gibbs wanted me to give you this knife for fingerprints." Abby took it and did her forensic stuff on it. "Come on, don't disappoint Momma. Bring me results by the bing." Ziva looked at McGee like _are we sure she is sane?_ McGee nodded, and Ziva rolled her eyes right when the bing came "Aha! Our evil man is…Kuzey." "Kuzey? That sounds Iranian." Ziva commented. Abby looked up some more. "Well, this man is not your average criminal. He's a suspected drug runner, embezzler, and terrorist. Man, he is good." "Abby! Got anything?" "Gibbs! Thank you for the Caf-Pow and our man is Kuzey, Iranian, suspected drug runner, embezzler, and terrorist." Ziva blinked. "A Mossad case I worked sounds very similar, Iranian terrorist tried to blow up the U.S. Embassy." "Ziva, you contact whoever and get that case file here now!" Ziva nodded and left. Gibbs gave Abby the second note and DiNozzo's gun, then followed Ziva out. _If this man has Tony, how long will Tony last against him?_

Kuzey's POV

_The federal agent was holding up well, even though the room temperature was dropping, to attack his pneumonia, and hopefully, his wounds would get infected, and his strength would fall as time went on_. Kuzey smiled to himself. Everyone he knew would be proud, once Baltimore P.D. and Mossad found out what he'd done, he'd be feared, respected, and targeted. But he'd have his revenge, and maybe add to his list of kills. DiNozzo coughed some more, and that became Kuzey's best moment so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, it's back to Tony's POV. Anyway, I will try to do better paragraphing and also please read my other ones. I don't know that many movies, so if you could leave some that remind you of this in your reviews, I'd be ever grateful.**

Tony's POV

Okay, spending his Thursday with a revenged crazed murderer was _not_ Tony's idea of a fun day. Worst of all, his pneumonia was bothering him again. _If only I'd taken my dissolve-in-hot-water medicine, and been late._ Too late to change that now. He knew the creep was watching him, so it hurt his pride every time he coughed. Actually, the coughs were hurting him more than his cuts. He swore if he ever met the man, he'd kill him, ask questions later. He thought of Gibbs interrogating Mr. Foreign Man, Ziva going all Miss Mossad Ninja, Abby having a slap fest, and McGee doing some computer torture. _I love my team of weirdos_. He hoped they were looking for him. Of course they were, weren't they? _Stop, your team will find you and creepy guy. _That made him think of how much this was like Saw. "Have you ever seen Saw, creepy guy?" Tony asked. Hey, Tony wasn't stupid; he'd seen the speaker in the ceiling.

"Tony, I was wondering when you would make a movie reference. I would be worried if you did not."

Okay, man had an accent._ What kind of accent? Oh, don't let this be another Rivkin thing._

"So…if I'm gonna die here, can I know your name, so whenever I think of you I can stop saying creeper and Mr. Foreign Guy?"

"It is Kuzey." The man replied.

"Oh, that guy from that drug ring I busted while I was at Baltimore P.D.?" Tony remembered.

"Smart. If only you had not busted my ring, then you could still use your brains for good uses."

"Hey I use it for good reasons-" He broke off in a fit of coughing. _Stupid pneumonia!_

"I am glad I do not get pneumonia, it makes killing you so much easier. Do not worry; soon you will not be alone. I will bring you some friends. Work friends." The man coldy responded.

"Have fun getting Ziva, you'll never survive her rage." Tony fired back.

"Oh, it is time for me to start arrangements to bring one of your friends down here to join you."

"Aww, we're having a _lovely_ conversation. Sure you don't want to continue it?" _To give my friends more time, Kuzey?_

No response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry, I was busy with homework till 2:00. But I will try to update. Enjoy.**

Ziva's POV

They had gotten the case file, it was Kuzey. No doubt. McGee'd recognized the name, and gotten his own case file. Him and Ziva were currently going through Tony's. Something interesting popped up on the screen.

"McGee! I may have found it!" She shouted. _I hope._

McGee looked at it, went back to his computer, and started typing.

"Yep. It was a Baltimore P.D. case. Detective Anthony DiNozzo busted drug ring…leader not found… So I'm gonna take a guess and say he wants me and you, too, Ziva."

"I think so too, McGee," The Israeli replied. "But we must find him first."

"Wait, he had a couple of friends who died. They lived in America. They had a couple of houses near here. Maybe he went to one of them."

It made sense to Ziva. "How many?"

" Thirty," McGee said. "And those are only the dead ones."

"McGee, you said a couple."

"I know,"

"That is two people!"

"Ziva," He sighed. "It can also mean more than one."

"Stupid English. Hebrew is easier."  
"We're not in Israel, we're in America, we speak English here. Maybe we could do surveillance on the houses, and then on the three he'll most likely be at, we watch those ourselves."

"Good idea," Ziva said. "Where is Gibbs?"

"Down with Abby or Ducky. He wants something that'll help him find Tony."

"Don't we all." She whispered as she hurried toward the elevator.

Kuzey's POV

Ha. They would've found his friends "houses" by now. He had the perfect trap waiting at one. His car. Now all he had to do was wait. _Do your satellite imagery, McGee, it will get you and Ziva in my grasp quicker._

**Sorry for the shortness.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm back, and Tony's very sick with pneumonia, and he's hurt. I will personally kill Kuzey. Not in the story, no.**

McGee's POV

"Boss! Found something!" McGee shouted. _I think so._

"What, McGee?" Gibbs glared.

"There's an unregistered car on house number 15. I think it's Kuzey."

"I have a bike at house number 24, Gibbs." Ziva called out.

"Go! I'll get house Thirteen." Gibbs said.

McGee and Ziva got their gear, and headed to individual houses.

McGee snuck onto Number 15's property, and left his car out of sight from the house, but he could get back to it fast enough. He hid himself, and waited for any signs of live. He saw a window curtain rustle, and he saw there was one door. _I'll cover that one, and grab Kuzey._

He crept slowly and silently until he was at the door. He noticed a sickeningly sweet smell. _What, never heard of a terrorist baking cookies?_ Unlikely.

McGee opened the door, gun up and ready. When he started to feel really tired. _What? Oh, crap, sleeping gas! _He backed away, but it had gotten to him, he made it inside his car, and locked the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I only have two more days till Christmas break, so bear with me.**

Gibbs's POV

House number 34 had blown up the second he walked on the grass. It was a big explosion. He just treated it like a crime scene. After the LEOs had left, and the crime scene was secure, he called Ziva.

"Ziva, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Gibbs," His newest agent replied. "How are you, Gibbs?"

"Ziva, call McGee. And did your house blow up?"

"No. It just had tear gas. Luckily I did not go in."

"Good. Call McGee."

Gibbs had been bagging and tagging for a few minutes when Ziva called back.

"Gibbs, he did not pick up."

"Get over there, now!" Gibbs had bagged everything, so he went to his car, and drove away right before another bomb went off.

Ziva was standing there, waiting for Gibbs.

"Ziva, did you find his car?"

"Yes. He's in it."

"Why the he** is he not out?"

"Sleep gas, Gibbs."

"Oh." No matter how little you got in you, you were out for at least two hours, and had a raging headache afterward.

Gibbs walked to the car, where McGee'd woken up.

"Is Ziva okay?" The younger man asked.

"Ask her yourself. Ziva!"

"Yes, Gibbs?" The Israeli asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! You have seen me! I am fine!" The woman replied exasperated.

"Just checking!" The older man smiled.

McGee got out of the car. "How are you, boss?"

"Fine."

"Kuzey knew we were coming, boss." McGee said. Ziva walked over to them.

"Maybe, we could bait him, you know. Set a trap."

Both men nodded. "How do we do that Ziva?" The older man asked.

'Find out what his next trap is. Make it useless. Then get some _useful _evidence."

"Let's go." All three agents got back in their cars, and drove back to headquarters.

**Kuzey's POV**

The Iranian man smiled. The three agent s had triggered his traps, how funny. He watched DiNozzo's breathing get weaker, and Kuzey smiled. _How I wish I could contact Gibbs. Maybe I can. _

"He won't talk to you, Kuzey." The agent told him.

"Yes, he will."

"Not on your life the agent murmured.

"Exactly," Kuzey pulled out a gun. "It will be on yours."

**Author's Note: Okay, next chapter'll try to be up tomorrow. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yeah, so, I'm gonna change the order of these next two chapters, and I'm going to try to finish up this story. You're gonna hate me for this explosive ending. Enjoy. I know absolutely nothing about grenades. It's my sister's birthday.**

McGee's POV

Gibbs was talking to Ziva about who know what, and McGee had no reason to eavesdrop. He was studying the ground, looking at the leaves, when something caught his eye. It was a…grenade? Crap.

"Grenade!" He yelled. He saw about four more, littered in areas where the blocked the agents in.

McGee looked at the grenades, and saw they had no pins, but timers. They read was looking for something to solve the blast, when he saw trees.

"Ziva get up in that tree, Boss, take the other one! Get at least twenty feet in the tree!"

All three federal agents climbed up, and the grenades exploded. Fire, smoke, sparks flew everywhere. The trees fell, which McGee could barely register through the smoke and ringing in the ears.

He saw Gibbs stuck under a couple of branches, out cold, with some scratches, of course. Ziva…she was trapped under a lot more tree trunks, with a lot more scratches.

McGee tried to get up, but wound up hitting his head on the trunk. _Dang it!_ He tried to move his arms, but the tiny dip in the ground didn't allow it. He felt blood pool around him, and wondered if you could drown if you drowned in your own blood, would it be suicide? Because McGee did _not _want to kill himself. Or anyone else. But before he had time to think of anything else, blood loss pulled him unconscious.

Kuzey's POV

His _friend_ had almost killed the agents he wanted to capture! How would he have gotten his revenge that way if they were dead? Honestly, Americans had no brains! But soon, soon the world would have to acknowledge he was smarter than them all. He would let Ziva and McGee wake up, and converse with teammate before their untimely demises, of course. He wasn't cruel. He had purposely left the notes, their guns and badges, and called the hospital to pick them up. He smiled, thinking of how one man could think he could save his team.

**Kuzey doesn't know that Gibbs won't be alone for much longer…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: DON'T KILL ME! Yeah, I will not post on Christmas, and also, do not wish my sister a happy birthday! She's fourteen and three years older than me! And a jerk! Enjoy…**

Ziva's POV

When she came around, Tony and McGee were chatting away.

"Tony, how many movie references have you made, since you came here?" McGee asked.

"Mmmm…" The senior field agent mumbled. "No idea,"

McGee just smiled. "I thought so."

I rolled my eyes. _Have my teammates no sense?_ "We should conserve our strength."  
"When I feel well enough to think about shutting you up, I'm okay." Tony replied, trying to get her to laugh.

"Tony, we need to shut _you_ up, not her. And trust me Ziva, quieting him is gonna be much harder than escaping."

I laughed. "Whatever, McGee."

"Tony, McGee, when we get out, he is mine." I say, making sure they get the hint.

"We'll all get him, okay, Ziva?" Tony says, with unnecessary emphasis on my name.

"McGee, I agree with you fully. Shutting Tony up is like quieting a chattering nest of jadjaws."

"Ziva, it's jackdaws, don't worry, you'll get it." McGee gently reminded her.

"English is stupid," I tell him.

"Why art thou speaking it, Ziva?" Tony challenges.

It's silent, and I'm aware of how much Tony coughs, and how painfully cold it is.

"I wish I was in Israel," I say. "It's warmer there."

"I bet Kuzey doesn't need an AC down here." Tony tells me.

Then the lights go out, and I am terrified.

**No, NCIS, Kuzey is mine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Jenny and Gibbs fans, rejoice (I do love that couple)! Oh, by the way, Jenny has shoulder-length hair. Gibbs in a hospital! I think Gibbs is like Graystripe, Warriors fans unite!**

Gibbs's POV

"Jethro," a familiar female voice said. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Jen…" Gibbs said. "What're you doing here?"

"Seeing to my friend and former partner in crime." The red head smiled.

_Why her?_ Gibbs silently asked. He opened his eyes, and there she was. Her red hair pulled back, her eyes bright and alert. But he knew better. She could shoot very well, and her fighting wasn't too bad, either.

"Where are Ziva, and McGee?" The man asked.

"Jethro, they're missing. Mind filling me in?" The woman's' eyes flashed.

"Yes, yes I would, Madam Director." Jethro said, pulling the old we're-not-together-anymore act.

"Jethro, no need for formalities, unless you would prefer it."

"I would. Tell me everything they found at the crime scene."

"How about I show you? Come on, Jethro, they just wanted you overnight, you're free to leave."

He got up, and she gave him a cup of coffee. "Thanks," was all he said.

She took him to NCIS headquarters. "You know, Jethro, you seem to be very…short of staff. Would you like some help?"

"If you're asking me if I want a new team, no."

"Jethro, I was asking…" The woman broke off, not knowing how to word it. "Nevermind, we're here."

"What, Jen?" Gibbs barked.

"Temper, Jethro, go to Abby, she'll tell you." The Director turned away and went to her office.

Gibbs goes to the lab, Jen's POV

As she walked to her office, she went to Cynthia, her assistant.

"Cynthia, would you mind telling Deputy Director Leon Vans to go to my office?" The redhead asked her assistant.

"Yes, ma'am." The younger woman answered and did.

Jennifer Sheppard walked into her office, sighing. How would Jethro react to if Vance agreed? Would Gibbs think she was trying to reconnect with him? There was no doubt in her mind she wanted to reconnect with him. There was something about him…She daydreamed of blue eyes and silver hair of an ex-Marine until her Deputy Director walked in.

"Director Sheppard, you asked to see me?" The man asked, eyes curious.

"Yes, Leon. Would you be willing to be Director, for a bit? A case has taken a personal impact on me."

"Y-yes sure." The man answered; his body language telling her how nervous he was.

"Don't worry; Cynthia will help." The woman assured him.

"Goodbye and good luck, Miss Sheppard."

_Now all that's left is too tell Jethro._

Gibbs's POV

When he saw Jen walking toward him, he knew he was in for trouble.

"What do you want, Director?" The old man snapped.

"To help you find your team. I have temporarily quit Director duties. I feel three certain agents need my help more."

He wouldn't deny. Part of him felt a thrill, working with her again. But he did not want to have to separate himself from her again, of he could. _Do I have to be apart from her?_ Sure, she was no Shannon, but he felt the same about them both.

"Fine," He said softer. "Okay, get a couple of cameras on those houses, and I'll go put put a BOLO on Kuzey and a Missing persons on Ziva, McGee and Tony. Then I'll check on Abby with a Caf-Pow." More to himself than her. But he did want to spend as much to work with her.

If he had any time for her, or if she had any for him.

**Whoa, that was long. But I do love Jen and Gibbs, and Tony and Kate.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: My Christmas present to y'all. By the way, I GOT NCIS SEASON 6 FOR CHRISTMAS!**

Tony's POV

How weak could he get? He was coughing more, infection everywhere, and his pride was hurt. Kuzey was . He looked at his beloved teammates, Ziva and McGee, and sighed. What had they gotten into? Sure, the murderers and criminals had grudges, that being an occupational hazard, but couldn't they have a break? How hard would it be to have one break? He wondered if this would've happened if he was with Baltimore P.D.

_Stop, Tony, can't think that way. No more being a detective, now you're a federal agent._ He wished he had a gun with him. To kill Kuzey, of course.

Then his miracle came, Kuzey himself walked in.

"Welcome, my friends." The Iranian jerk said.

"_Friends_? Seriously, Kuzey? I thought we were Facebook buddies!" Tony just had to add.

McGee stifled a laugh and Ziva smiled. How unusual that was. Kuzey smiled, it was more of a very-funny-but-now-the-real-fun-happens-for-me-of-course smile.

Kuzey regained his posture and continued. "I do not especially care for this _Facebook _you speak of, but is suppose we are…old friends."

McGee just stared at him. "Old buddies? I cracked your partner's embezzling a month ago. I didn't age _that _much. Did I?"

Kuzey was obviously unhappy at his guests one-upping him. So he hit McGee across the face with a knife. McGee didn't say a word, or move a muscle. But his death glare said it all.

Ziva got up, and immediately went into her Mossad-Ninja-mode. Tony loved that about her. Kuzey fought back, and Ziva secretly kicked the knife to McGee, who picked it up.

Kuzey immediately tried to get the knife, but McGee stabbed him. Not fatally, no. But enough to weaken the guy. Ziva wacked Kuzey so he was out cold.

"Rule number one: Never mess with us, or you're screwed." Tony blurted.

"Well said, Tony," Ziva said.

"We make a good team," McGee added.

"That's probably why we're alive right now." Tony joked.

"First thing we should do is tie up Kuzey." The trio stated in unison.

They all looked around. "Second thing is get out and contact Gibbs." They _again _said in unison.

"Tony was right about us being a team, but this is just _way _to creepy." McGee said, making his cheek bleed more.

Ziva went to the door. "Locked," She sighed.

McGee took off Kuzey's jacket. "I most likely found the key." He held up a small, silver key.

Ziva shook her head. "No. The doorknob is gold."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ziva, they can be different colors."

"Oh," Was all the Israeli said.

McGee opened the door, and looked around.

"Whoa…Tony, Ziva, look at this stuff." McGee breathed.

There was electronic surveillance _everywhere. _No kidding.

"What was he doing?" Ziva asked.

"Judging by all his notes, planning an attack." A man's voice sounded. The three agents whirled around. It was _another _Iranianman.

"Are they being mass-produced around here?" Tony asked, 'cause it seemed like it.

"No," The man smiled and attacked.

**Just because I'm so mean.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Yay, crazy Iranian terrorists, right? Wonderful Christmas gift for our team, right? Who's POV am I on? Oh yeah, this right after "The Penelope Papers" of season nine. **

** Chp. 14: Days Gone By.**

Ziva's POV

Ziva David, the expert in Martial Arts from Mossad, was terrified. Terrified of losing her life, and her teammates.

McGee was to the left of the man, and had the knife hidden in his right hand.

She turned to her teammate, to tell him to attack, but he'd already attacked.

The man had no weapon, but he was good in hand to hand, most likely. Good thing McGee had gotten to it first. The federal agent got the man down and out cold in two minutes, most likely less.

"McGeek, how did you do that?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked at the two tied-up Iranians. "Hmm, what should we do? Are we going to seriously haul them around until we get back to NCIS headquarters?"

"Nope," McGee answered. "Just until we're out of here with Gibbs."

It sounded like a plan; Gibbs was not only their leader, but the team father, practically.

"Okay, there are two doors," Tony began. "One, that our new friend her came out of, and one that leads to stairs, which should we take?"

"Stairs," Ziva and McGee told their senior field agent.

As they went up the stairs, Ziva asked Tony a question that had been on her mind since forever.

"How does a policeman get from Baltimore P.D. to a federal agency?" Ziva asked Tony.

Tony sighed. "Ziva, if my partner, Danny, hadn't done something…something he shouldn't have, then I wouldn't be here, but I would've known Gibbs."

"What did Daniel Price do, Tony?" Ziva asked, needing a detailed answer.

"He…what does it matter to you?" Tony snapped. Of course, his instinct would still be to protect his partner, even after all these years.

McGee looked at them and said five words that made them forget their argument.

"I think we made it out,"

Gibbs's POV

"Jen, got anything?" The silver haired man asked after drinking some coffee.

"If no bodies is good, than yes," The red-haired woman responded.

"Well, get something, Jennifer!" He ordered.

Her brown eyes glimmered with amusement and tiredness. "Jethro, they've disappeared."

"No, Jen, they're still here."

"Alright, Jethro-" But a ding interrupted her.

She hurried to McGee's desk, that she'd been using, and smiled.

"Abby's got something." She smiled.

The two raced to the elevator like it was the only place they were safe.

Jen's POV

Abby Sciuto, though weird, was very kind once you knew her.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! I may have found them!" The scientists blue eyes were dancing.

"Abs, where are they?" The man asked.

"They may be here, at 3456 Gin lane."

"Why there, Abs?"

"It's a farm in the country, and an Iranian lives there, who was seen multiple times with Kuzey."

Gibbs gave her a Caf-Pow and left with his former lover at his side.

**The next Chapter is most likely the last, so sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: The last chapter! NOO! I loved writing this, but do read my other ones. I will write more in the future, just let me finish up most of my multi-chapters, okay? Also, because these two are my favs, they get the last word. Also, Tony is dating Nurse Emma from SWAK, I mean; they just adored each other, right?**

** Chp. 15 Time of Dying. **

Tony's POV

Sweet, sweet, fresh, air. Gosh, it was like heaven. The lush trees and all. Until they realized they were lost somewhere in a forest. McGee had left to find something (Hopefully someone with a car), leaving him and Ziva alone. He was still kind of mad about her asking about his former partner. He didn't want to talk about his dead partner, even if he had made mistakes. Didn't everyone? Some just more severe. And Danny had repented, but too late, and he'd been a good cop and partner.

"Ziva, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just…" He was at a loss for words, definitely a first.

"You want to protect his reputation, right?" The Israeli's eyes opened, it was very cold out in the woods.

"How did you know?" He said, he was beginning to believe that she was a mind reader.

"It was the same with Rivkin, after his death, of course,"

Tony tensed. This was a sore subject for them.

"Tony, what you did was alright. If I was in your place, I would have done the same thing. And, since he tried to blow up my apartment, it proved you had my six."

"Ziva, you loved him-" He began.

"No," She said. "I loved Lt. Sanders," she said. "But you and McGee are my teammates, I care about you, and you me. Not like Mossad."

"Really? Because, after Somalia, you gave me the cold shoulder so I-"

Instead of responding, she stayed quiet.

"Ziva…" He had no words.

"Tony, you don't have to say it. You said it in Somalia. You said in front of McGee and me. You were honest, and I punished you for it, for being brave enough to come after me."

"It was mostly McGee." Tiny corrected.

"But some of you, too," Ziva corrected him.

"I just can't win, can I?" He said.

"No, you cannot, Tony," She said. They got closer, because the night was chillier.

"How do you think McGee is, it is freezing,"Ziva asked.

"No idea, but I hope he's sa-" Tony's pneumonia stopped him from saying "safe".

McGee's POV

It was freezing, but McGee was used to it. Whenever his family took a Christmas break vacation, they would go up to snowy places, and unknown to his mother and sister, he'd spend 75% in the cold. The rest was in the airplane, or maybe if he was lucky, his bed.

The cold didn't bother him till it got to 20 degrees. That was when he found the road. The abandoned road. He swore, but immediately after he felt bad. He kept following the road till he reached an abandoned farmhouse. He searched for four blankets and found them; he then quickly retraced his steps until he found Tony and Ziva.

"I found a farmhouse, so I think we're on a farm," McGee helped them up, and let Tony lean on him. Tony's pneumonia had taken a huge impact on Tony's strength, so, combined with the snow, wounds, and cold, he was not feeling strong enough to walk on his own.

McGee gave Ziva two blankets to wrap up in, the other two to Tony. McGee led them to the farmhouse, and they waited.

Gibbs's POV

He and Jen closed in, she busted down the door and as she turned, she saw the two agents and smiled.

"Jethro, I found Tony and Ziva!"

Gibbs rounded the corner and saw them. "Jen, get Tony to the car and warm him up. Ziva, where is McGee?"

"He is out back, with Kuzey and his ally."

Gibbs went outside, and found his agent watching the two Iranians closely.

"Why are they out here, McGee?"

"They said they wanted to. Figured they would want to, since they're going to be in Lebenworth for a while, or they'll get the death sentence."

Gibbs nodded after contemplating. "I'll take them back to the car. How long have you been outside, McGee? It's ten degrees out."

"Two hours, I'm fine."

"Two hours? Get in the car, now!"

McGee took Kuzey's friend with him, and put the guy in the car.

Gibbs sighed. His agent was way too selfless. It could kill him. Staying out for two hours in tend degree snow and sleet, with wind going crazy. It sounded like an invite to hypothermia.

_Hypothermia!_ His agent could have that! The fever could make him feel warm…

Gibbs ran to the car to find everyone inside. "Jen, Bethesda, now!"

The car raced through the traffic, never dipping below ninety.

**At Bethesda!  
**Gibbs paced angrily. He, Ziva, and Jen were in the waiting room with cruddy hospital coffee.

Tony was in a hospital room for bad pneumonia and some internal bleeding.

McGee, he had very, very, very bad hypothermia, along with a hidden knife wound.

** Two hours later.**

"Gibbs…" Dr. Brad Pitt said. "Gibbs, your agent is dying. I'm sorry."

"What? How?" Ziva and Jen were sleeping, but Jen was stirring.

"McGee's hypothermia is too bad. His lungs and vitals didn't have enough heat, and now they're too weak. I'm sorry. Would you like to see him?"

"How long?" Gibbs asked, needing to tell his agents how he felt about them.

"A couple of minutes," said. "Gibbs, you should see him. No one is there for him. His father is at the Navy Yard, not caring, his mom is dead. And his sister is in England, studying. Tony is with his girlfriend, Nurse Emma."

Gibbs nodded, and entered McGee's first and last hospital room.

"Hey, Tim," Gibbs smiled.

"What happened? Something happened, you're calling me Tim." The younger man's blue eyes sparkled with humor.

"Nothing," He lied. "Just that I realized how much you hate being called McGee all the time,"

"It's normal, though, and this isn't Gibbs, what's happening?" Tim asked. "Don't lie to me, Boss."

"Tim, you're dying." Gibbs said.

"I…I know." Tim's breath was leaving.

"Tim, you were like a son to me, and an amazing agent, don't think anything different, or else it's a lie. Don't lie to yourself, Tim."

"I know…Boss…but…I wasn't…that good…my dad…said never…be good…"

"He was stupid." Gibbs snapped. "You're very good, okay? He was lying."

"Navy Admirals…aren't stupid…sorry, boss…Tony and Ziva…okay?"

"Yes, Tim they're fine." Gibbs answered, tears welling at his eyes.

A half second later, Timmothy McGee passed away.

**Couple of days later…**

Jen, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Palmer, and Abby showed up, no one else. Sarah knew, and she had showed no signs of remorse, but after thinking Gibbs had hung up, she said a few words -that made Gibbs certain, even after everything her brother'd done for her, she still believed her father- "Tim's so selfish, dying when we need him."

The funeral was great, but Tim's loss was making Gibbs cry. First Shannon and Kelly, then Kate and Paula, and now McGee. What else did he have to lose? He'd already lost a wife and three daughters, but now a son too? Jen, he loved her, and he'd told her. A month later, they'd get married. Gibb swore that if they had a son, he'd be named Timmothy, no middle name, Gibbs. If they had a daughter, Caitlyn Paula Gibbs, or Shannon Kelly Gibbs. Maybe even Jennifer Talia Gibbs.

But all he knew is that he had a family and McGee had been part of it. Good thing Kuzey got two years in Lebenworth then death sentence. Because at least their Gibbs couldn't reach him. Unless it was a Tuesday.

**Yep, one of my four all-time favorites died, how mean can I get? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**


End file.
